Arifureta Legends: Omakes and such
by Qrow454
Summary: Place where I write ideas that couldn't make it to the main story. (Please read the AN)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

 **Now you must be wondering what is this about?**

 **I have decided to explain the way I am going to do things about relationships.**

 **Yes, because I think lots of people don't know how good relationships work. Neither do I but I think I can give it a try and make it work.**

 **Now, like some of you might have noticed, there is a clear Hajime x Kaori here. Now there is going to be others, is this a harem?**

 **Yes, this has the potential to be a harem, because canon is.**

 **How is this going to work?**

 **Think about it like a Visual Novel. Yes indeed this is a Visual Novel with game mechanics.**

 **Now, like in most VNs there are routes. Normally you can only take one route per game play, restart and try another.**

 **In this case you are in the harem route. That means, that the routes are mixed together in case you want pursuit more than a girl.**

 **Now, the level of difficulty is tied to the number of rutes unlocked.**

 **Two girls : Difficulty Easy**

 **Four girls : Difficulty Normal**

 **Six girls : Difficulty Hard**

 **Eight girls (the original number) : Difficulty Insane**

 **Nine to more (please don't) : Difficulty Nightmarish**

 **Because I believe in character development girls with routes unlocked have more scene in the main story because the MC pay them more attention and have arcs dedicated to them. This mean the fic is larger the more girls in the harem.**

 **Non-unlocked girls that are MC are still there, but you can guess.**

 **Right now, because I feel sadistic I am going to tell you that there are two routes unlocked already, Kaori and Shizuku. So the difficulty is Easy still, or do you think that it was hard, to my standards was easy, it is the start after all.**

 **Right now you have to tell me if you want to unlock the Yue route, because if you don't want, the MC will anyway save her but they will only be allies or friends and in the end they won't be together (there is so many ways I can do it if you chose not wooing her).**

 **The disvantage side is that once he meets Yue, if you decided to unlock her, then the fic becomes harder and the next fights will reflect that.**

 **How can I do this harder you ask? Just let me tell you that if Myladi Raisen would have fought serious against Hajime and co, they would have been instantly crushed. The same goes for Ehit. The difficulty level is going to be obvious in the Dungeons.**

 **If you don't unlock Yue route and neither Shia's then you can complete Raisen Dungeon in Easy Mode. If you don't unlock anyone else route you can potentially clear this fic in Easy Mode.**

 **I am going to make a poll to decide who stay and who don't.**

 **The most I recommend you is till six, then is hard but not seemingly impossible. In Nightmarish if you were the MC you would wish to be dead, I am going to get serious scary there, you don't want to go there.**

 **So, in my opinion Teio and Aiko shouldn't be part of the harem. I'm not going to give reasons except too rushed in canon, and annoying in some aspects. Shia's was too easy and her character development was almost non-existent except for the weak rabbit to strong rabbit and later on she ended as a muscle brain. So if you don't want her fine. That's the point of the poll.**

 **Teio like Aiko should be and stay a mentor character. She has lived more than the main cast combined.**

 **A chapter before their meeting with Hajime I'll check and if yes to unlock, then I'll make things harder if I have to.**

 **I have decided to update the main story once a week, every Monday in my country. Is Friday right now so in three days I'll update, if for some reason I can't I'll advise here.**

 **Yue appears in the next next week so I will need to know if unlock or don't in three days. No poll for her, just give me opinions because I'll take a days to make the poll.**

 **About this, in this place I'll write short scenes that don't are important enough for the main fic.**

 **Here I write omakes, lighthearted scenes, author notes, what if and bad ends kind of stuff. This is basically a Visual Novel in writing format.**

 **So your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An idea that suddenly popped on my mind.**

* * *

 **Yandere Nightmare.**

* * *

 _Hajime Nagumo wonders how did he got into this mess. If only he weren't a hero-complex idiot he now won't be fearing for his life._

* * *

It has been just four weeks since high school started, yet for Hajime Nagumo it felt like an eternity.

Honestly, he was scared of come to school , like really scared. But, if he weren't to come to school he was sure troubles would follow him home.

Oh it wasn't bullies what he feared, if something bullies were just as scared as him, maybe even more.

No, Hajime didn't had troubles with bullies since middle school. There was a reason for that.

Getting in the class with time to spare was an habit of Hajime that he acquired as a self preservation mechanism, Hajime opened the door.

What greeted him was...

"Good morning Hajime-kun"

"Good morning Naguno-kun"

Eri Nakamura and Kaori Shirasaki.

Two girls that he wished never had met at all.

* * *

 **Or in which Hajime was in certain bridge in certain day and Kaori was more like her mother than she might suspect.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Idea**

* * *

 **Gotta catch them all**

* * *

 _Ten years old Myuu start her travel to be the best Monster Tamer there is? But, isn't she too overpowered for this?_

* * *

It was Myuu ten birthday, a day she has been expecting since Monster Taming became popular.

A few years after Ehit death the monster rate of spawning and growth started increasing. It was slow at the start, but gradually become a very obvious threat for those living in Tortus.

Myuu's dad, Hajime Nagumo, after the insistence of some of his wives had a idea inspired by a certain creature collection game.

What did he do?

Using Creation Magic, and with her wives help he created an spherical artifact that uses Space, Metamorphosis, and Soul Magics all in one. Then he mass-produced it.

He called it Pocket Ball.

After beat a monster and weaken it enough you can trap him inside the ball, in a pocket dimension, where is brainwashed to follow you by a soul bound. Then you can use it to catch more monsters and so.

To be not misused it only work on monsters, and demons, and machines, and apostles and...

To be not misused it doesn't work on humans, demihumans or people on general.

Thanks to this, people started a new hobby that turned into a world sport, then a livelihood and now childrens when reach ten are given a starter monster and can travel and have adventures.

You may be wondering if this is safe, right?

Of course it is.

Thanks to the new implement on the Status Plates they are satelite tracked and can be teleported to the closer town if needed. The AI in the sat tells what is dangerous.

That's how on this day Myuu left her mother Remia with a hug and went on her journey to be the strongest Monster Tamer.


End file.
